twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahmara Maliquis
Known Information Before Return Ahmara was raised by her noble women sorceress mother living her early years in relative happiness and ease. Unbeknownst to her at the time, Ahmara’s mother was involved in several controversial hidden deals and also had some questionable magical practices. This eventually caused her mother to be cast out or to flee. Her mother and her became hermits living on the outskirts of a coastal town. Here her mother taught her basic sorcery and some knowledge of blood magic along with how to survive on her own. Fearing trouble from their past they tried to have little contact with others. However, they were eventually drawn in by the lively and colorful people of Cole. They found peace, happiness, and began to consider this new place their home. They started a small business providing magical assistance to the people and Ahmara‘s mother started to become loved and admired for her wit and skill. As fate would have it though, one evening when Ahmara was 16 she came home to find her mother had been stabbed with a poisoned blade. Her mother’s past dark dealings had caught up with her just as she had began to let her guard down. Ahmara’s grief and rage over the loss of her mother, drove her to leave everything behind and strive for further knowledge and the means for revenge. She traveled for 10 years, finding teachers in combat and magic becoming darker and more cynical along the way. She became more ruthless and cruel, living on limited means. Killing or scavenging for what she needed. She eventually gathered knowledge on her mother’s murderer and learned a name. Known Knowledge After Return Ahmara returned confused, angry, and wet on the shores of Port Frey. Her memories fading in and out of focus. She remembered her mother and their time together learning the wonders and curiosities of magic. Then the people of the town she so enjoyed helping and their little humble home. For a moment she was at peace. Suddenly like a streak of lightning cutting a dark sky, she remembered death. Not only her mothers but the countless others that died by her hand in the pursuit of her goals. To find the assassin who took her mother from her. She remembered the brutality she inflicted with her hard earned knowledge of deadly magic and dueling. Then finally she remembered her own death, a poisoned knife caught in her stomach as her blade found its mark. She was alone and weakened in a strange place. She needed shelter and information and found herself being drawn to the familiar. She found the Coleish people and amongst them a man she thought she knew. He reminded her of home. Status 1 pin of status Allies * Taelyk Vasir * Dr. Sawbones * [[Mr. Copper (PC)|Mr. Copper]] * Mr. Wigle * Calarel * Vhynn * Charrkhoal * Idril Enemies * The assassin who took her mother from her * Anyone who is a hinderance to her cause Obituaries Rumors Quotes Character Inspiration Ahmara is an amalgamation of a Druid, a pirate, a rogue/ assassin, and friendly forest witch. Soundtrack